Kegelapan Mimpi
by Aina Kurochiki
Summary: Apa yang terjadi dengan Rukia? Penasaran? Read and Review Please!


**Langsung saja…**

**Enjoy Read…**

**Disclaimer: Tite Kubo**

**Pairing: Ichigo Kurosaki X Rukia Kuchiki**

**Genre: Mysteri, Spiritual, Friendship, Romance etc.**

**Rate: T (Author gak berani buat fic rate M hehehe)**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typos (entah kenapa susah banget agar gak ada typo)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Kasus di Supermaket**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo Kurosaki. Seorang detective SMA yang sangat terkenal se-Jepang. Dia terkenal karena selalu menyelesaikan kasusnya dengan sempurna. Analisisnya tak pernah sekalipun meleset. Otaknya yang jenius, mampu menemukan trik-trik yang digunakan oleh para penjahat untuk membunuh korbannya. Dia mempunyai banyak fans terutama para gadis. Wajahnya yang tampan, rambut orange seterang senja, dan iris mata hazelnya, menambah daya tarik putra sulung dari Kurosaki Ishiin -pengacara terkenal se-Jepang- itu. Dia bersekolah di SMA 1 Karakura, salah satu SMA favorite di Jepang. Tidak sembarang anak bisa masuk ke sekolah elit tersebut. Tetapi pemuda tampan itu mempunyai sifat yang agak buruk. Anti social, angkuh dan cuek. Itu membuatnya tak mempunyai banyak teman disekolahnya. Hanya beberapa anak yang berteman dengannya, itu juga tidak terlalu dekat.

Salah satunya adalah Tatsuki Arizawa. Gadis tomboy, berambut hitam cepak. Tatsuki adalah teman kecil dari Ichigo. Tapi merekapun tidak terlalu dekat, karena Ichigo sedikit risih dengan perempuan. Menurutnya, perempuan adalah makhluk yang merepotkan. Tentu saja terkecuali adik kembar Ichigo, Karin dan Yuzu. Dan juga ibu Ichigo yang telah meninggal sejak Ichigo berusia 9 tahun.

Dengan teman laki-laki, dia juga tidak mempunyai kedekatan khusus dengan salah satu dari mereka. Hanya saja disekitarnya selalu ada beberapa teman yang selalu bersamanya dikelas. Seperti Ishida Uruyu, anak dari seorang dokter sekaligus pemilik dari rumah sakit Karakura. Yasutora Shadow, keturunan orang Meksiko. Dan dua orang yang selalu membuat keributan dikelas, Keigo dan Mizuiro.

Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini Ichigo berangkat kesekolah jalan kaki sendirian melewati koridor. Langkahnya pelan, padahal dia sudah hampir terlambat masuk kelas, tapi dia begitu santai. Setelah yakin sampai dikelasnya, kelas 2-3. Dia membuka pintu kelas dengan pelan. Ketika pintu telah sempurna dibuka, dia melihat kesekeliling ruangan. Semua mata tertuju padanya, tapi dia cuek-cuek saja bahkan tidak peduli dengan sesosok gadis asing yang sedang berdiri didepan kelas. Dia masuk dan hanya membungkuk kepada Ukitake-sensei wali kelasnya. Dan berjalan santai menuju bangkunya yang berada dipojok belakang, dekat jendela. Sesampainya dibangkunya, dia duduk dengan santai tanpa peduli teman-temanya yang daritadi memandanginya.

"Baiklah, Kuchiki-san silahkan duduk disebelah Kurosaki-kun!" ucapan Ukitake memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu.

Gadis yang berdiri didepan kelas itu, tersenyum kaku.

"A..ano Sensei, Kurosaki-kun itu yang mana yah?" tanya Rukia polos. Seketika itu kelas menjadi kisruh karena pertanyaan dari gadis mungil itu. Ada yang tertawa, hanya tersenyum atau mengejek kepolosan gadis itu, yang masih berdiri didepan kelas.

Ukitake tersenyum.

"Pemuda yang baru datang tadi." Mendengar penuturan Sensei barunya, Rukia menurut dan langsung berjalan menuju bangku kosong disebelah Ichigo.

Setelah duduk. Rukia, lebih tepatnya Kuchiki Rukia, memandangi pemuda disebelahnya yang diam saja daritadi.

"H-hai, namaku Rukia. Kalau boleh tahu namamu siapa?" tanya Rukia sambil tersenyum manis.

"Gadis bodoh!" gumam Ichigo. Tapi masih mampu didengar oleh Rukia.

'Sabar Rukia, ini hari pertamamu disini. Jadi kau harus jaga sikap!' batin Rukia dalam hati.

Melihat pemuda disampingnya tidak merespon, Rukia memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ukitake-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan pelajaran didepan kelas.

Waktu istirahat digunakan oleh para siswa kelas 2-3 untuk berkenalan dengan murid baru dikelas mereka. Gadis mungil berambut hitam sebahu, dan mempunyai iris mata berwarna violet itu tersenyum, dan menjawab dengan ramah setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan teman-teman barunya. Inoue Orihime, gadis cantik bertubuh sintal terlihat paling antusias berkenalan dengan Rukia. Mereka sedang mengerubungi bangku Rukia membuat Ichigo yang disampingnya merasa risih.

"Kuchiki-san perkenalkan namaku, Inoue Orihime. Dan ini sahabatku, namanya Tatsuki Arizawa. Yoroshiku!" Inoue tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya yang berdiri disebelahnya. Sedangkan Tatsuki hanya tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Hai. Yoroshiku mo!" balas Rukia sambil ikut tersenyum.

"Kalian berisik sekali. Minggir!" Ichigo berteriak sambil menyingkirkan orang-orang yang menghalanginya untuk keluar dari tempat duduknya. Begitu juga pada Rukia.

"Kasar sekali," ucap Rukia lirih.

"Sudahlah Kuchiki-san jangan dihiraukan. Kurosaki-kun memang seperti itu." Gadis berambut orange-brown panjang yang ada didepannya memberi penjelasan.

"Ya, Orihime benar. Sebaiknya kau tidak usah menghiraukan Ichigo. Sifatnya memang seperti itu." tambah Tatsuki.

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan keseluruh sekolah. Akan aku perkenalkan sekolah ini padamu!" tambah Inoue sambil mengacungkan kepalan tangannya keatas. Tatsuki hanya tersenyum geli, melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang selalu besemangat seperti itu. Rukia tersenyum lebar, setidaknya hari pertamanya tak begitu buruk, meski dia harus duduk disebelah orang yang sangat tidak ramah –sama sekali-. Kalau saja guru bahasa Indonesia-nya dulu mendengar pikiran Rukia itu, pasti dia langsung dimarahi karena berlebihan menggunakan kata sangat dan sekali. Tapi biarlah memang seperti itu kan kenyataannya.

Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari ajakan teman barunya. Mereka berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Rukia pindah kekota ini karena ada beberapa alasan. Kakak perempuan satu-satunya baru saja meninggal satu bulan yang lalu, oleh sebab itu dia harus ikut kemanapun kakak iparnya -Byakuya Kuchiki- pergi. Untuk menghilangkan rasa sedih agar tidak berlarut-larut, Byakuya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Tokyo, tempat tinggalnya yang dulu dan menetap dikota ini. Sekaligus mengurusi perusahaan cabang milik keluarga Kuchiki yang ada di Karakura. Byakuya sudah berjanji pada Hisana, istri tercintanya, untuk selalu menjaga Rukia, jadi dia harus membawa Rukia sekaligus. Apalagi para tetua Kuchiki yang terlihat tidak menyukai dengan adanya Rukia disana, tidak mungkin dia meninggalkan Rukia seorang diri, dengan tekanan dari para tetua. Yang sejak dulu, selalu menjelek-jelekan Rukia dan Hisana. Yang memang bukan berasal dari kalangan bangsawan. Rukia sebenarnya juga tidak begitu suka kakaknya menikah dengan orang berdarah biru, tapi toh mau bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terjadi. Sekarang, dia harus bersyukur karena mempunyai kakak ipar yang mau menjaganya. Hanya kakak ipar, satu-satunya yang dia miliki saat ini.

Bulan ini memasuki musim dingin jadi tak heran banyak orang yang enggan untuk keluar rumah. Bahkan salju hampir menutupi semua jalan. Tapi tidak dengan gadis mungil ini. Dia berjalan santai menuju supermarket terdekat, dia akan berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam nanti. Rukia memakai baju terusan warna ungu sepanjang lututnya, dipadu dengan sweter warna putih. Dia memakai stoking warna hitam dan sepatu boot setinggi mata kakinya, berwarna hitam juga. Tak lupa syal warna ungu melilit dilehernya. Dia membuka pintu supermarket dengan pelan. Dia berjalan masuk dan mengambil keranjang dorong, untuk menaruh belanjaan disitu. Lalu dia berputar-putar untuk mencari bahan yang dia cari.

Rukia mengulurkan tangan untuk mengambil daging sapi yang hanya tinggal satu-satunya, tapi tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang mengambilnya lebih cepat.

Melihat itu Rukia geram, dan langsung menengok kearah orang yang dengan seenaknya mengambil daging itu. Didepannya berdiri seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut orange, memakai baju biru dipadu jaket hitam dan celana jeans warna hitam. Seketika itu mata Rukia membulat, kaget.

"I-Ichigo…" ucap Rukia karena saking kagetnya. Sedangkan orang itu hanya memandangi Rukia dengan tampang malas. Dia hendak melangkahkan kakinya pergi tapi dicegat oleh Rukia yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Hoi jeruk! Kembalikan daging itu, aku yang melihatnya duluan!" teriak Rukia didepan muka Ichigo.

"Minggir! Kau menghalangi jalanku!" ucap Ichigo dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak akan, sebelum kau mengembalikan daging itu!" Ichigo tersentak kaget, karena gadis didepannya kini memandangnya dengan garang. Sikap Rukia sekarang berbeda jauh dengan Rukia yang tadi dilihatnya di sekolah. Mereka berdua kini menjadi tontonan beberapa orang yang berada di supermarket tersebut.

"Jangan membuat malu dirimu sendiri, onna midget!" Ichigo sangat risih menjadi pusat perhatian gara-gara gadis cebol didepannya. Menyadari ucapan Ichigo, pipi Rukia memerah karena malu dengan tindakannya sendiri. Tapi ini semuakan gara-gara makhluk orange yang menyebalkan ini.

"Dan satu hal lagi, daging ini bukan milikmu jadi untuk apa aku menyerahkannya padamu." Ucap Ichigo santai, dengan tampang tanpa dosa.

"Kau…" Rukia mengepalkan tangannya disamping tubuhnya menandakan dia sangat kesal. Tiba-tiba…

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriakan seseorang membuat semua orang yang ada disitu tersentak kaget. Apalagi Ichigo yang dari tadi sedang melamun sambil memandangi gadis cebol dihadapannya. Jantungnya serasa mau copot saking terkejutnya.

'Jangan-jangan ini…' Ichigo langsung berlari mencari sumber teriakan tadi. Rukia yang baru sadar dari keterkejutannya, ikut berlari mengikuti Ichigo.

Setelah melewati koridor, penghubung supermarket dan ruangan kerja pemiliknya -koridor yang tidak begitu panjang-. Ichigo sampai didepan pintu toilet, yang berada di sebelah ruangan penyimpanan barang. Sesampainya didepan toilet betapa terkejutnya Ichigo, melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang perempuan pengunjung toko. Matanya membelalak ketika melihat hal yag tadi Ichigo lihat. Rukia yang juga sudah sampai tak kalah terkejutnya.

"Momo-chan!" kali ini wanita penjaga kasir yang berteriak. Tubuh Rukia gemetaran melihat tubuh yang tergeletak dilantai, dengan darah berceceran disekitar tubuhnya.

Ichigo mendekati sang korban dan memeriksa denyut nadinya. Tak ada denyut nadi yang dirasakannya. Ichigo yakin ini adalah kasus pembunuhan.

"Rukia, cepat telpon polisi!" perintah Ichigo pada Rukia. Tapi gadis itu masih terpaku dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"I-ini tidak mungkin… Ini pasti bohongkan? K-kenapa? Kenapa b-bisa terjadi lagi?" cerocos Rukia tidak jelas.

"Rukia!" teriak Ichigo lebih keras. Tapi Rukia masih diam tak bergeming.

'Brukk!' seketika itu tubuh Rukia terhuyung jatuh kelantai. Untung saja wanita penjaga kasir, yang berdiri disebelahnya, berhasil menangkap tubuhnya sebelum benar-benar jatuh kelantai. Dia pingsan, matanya kini tertutup rapat.

"Rukiaaaaa!" teriak Ichigo panic melihat Rukia pingsan.

**To Be Continued…**

Heloo? Aina datang lagi nih, membawa fic baru lagi hehehe

Kalian pasti merasa fic ini mirip dengan salah satu anime dari Jepang kan? Yups, betul banget. Author emang terinspirasi dengan anime itu, tapi ceritanya berbeda jauh kok.

Ngomong-ngomong fic ini pantas dilanjut? Tergantung readers sekalian sih, bantu Author dengan **Review**, oke?


End file.
